The Bad News
by kewl-dude42
Summary: If any 7th Heaven fans Are familiar with ending of season 7 of 7th heaven. You'll see my take on what could of happen. I did however write this before season 8 aired P.S. I do have other chapters written but will post more when reviews are posted
1. The Bad News Part One

I do not own the characters of 7th Heaven this is a made up story by me and me only

I do not own the characters of 7th Heaven this is a made up story by me and me only

**THE BAD NEWS**

This takes place at the Camden house at the beginning of the 8th season.

Eric: Come inside.

Lou and Detective Michael's walk inside

Detective Michael's: I don't know how to tell you this but something terrible has happened.

Eric: "_in sock" _WHAT!! What has happen?

Lou: I think it is best that your wife hears this too.

Eric: I'll give her a call

Lucy walking downstairs

Lucy: "_surprised" _What are Detective Michael's and Lou doing here?

Eric: Something bad has happened and I need to get a hold of your mom.

_Dials the pool hall number__ (ring ring)_

Pool hall guy (if you know his name please post) Pool hall how may I help you.

Eric: Yeah are Annie and the kids at the pool hall.

At the pool hall

Pete: Yes just a sec.

Annie: Eric?

Eric: _"slowly speaking_" Detective Michael's and Lou are here and I need you and the kids to get over here as soon as you can.

Annie: What is this about?

Eric: They say something terrible has happened.

Annie: I'll be right over

**Mary walks in the pool hall**

Mary: Hi mom. Why are you crying?

Annie: Oh Mary something terrible has happened do u think you could keep an eye on everyone while I go to the house.

Mary: Sure

Ruthie: Mom where are you going?

Annie: I have to go to the house you stay here and listen to Mary.

Ruthie: _"sad" _ok...

_Back at the house_

Lucy: Dad tell me what's going on because I have something to tell you too.

Eric: Ok we well talk about that later.

Lucy: All right, but I am staying to hear what news is to be said.

Eric: That's fine; you're old enough to hear what the bad news is.

Lucy: Is mom coming?

Eric: Yes she should be on her way.

Lou: I am so sorry about what's happen..._Annie walks in_

Annie: Sorry about what?

Detective Michael's: Your father... has passed away...

Annie: "_Crying" Oh_ no. This can't happen. Why?? _Sniff sniff_

Lucy: "_crying" Not_ Grandpa. Sniff

Lou: I am so sorry

Eric: He was such a great guy wasn't he? I did notice him a little sick though during the wedding. I never thought such of thing of this happening.

Lou: I know this makes things worse but there is more...

To be continued...


	2. The Bad News Part Two

back at the pool hall

The Bad News

Part 2

_Back at the pool hall..._

Ruthie: I just know something is up. Mom really seemed upset.

Mary: Well I just got here so anything that's happening now is new to me.

Simon: Where did mom go? I didn't see her leave.

Mary: _(sarcastically)_ Hi to you too. Mom went to the house.

Simon: For what?

Mary: I think its better coming from Mom or Dad to tell you. I don't know the whole story.

Sam and David: (_together)_ we're hungry.

Mary: Ok. Ruthie here's some money. Can you get Sam and David something to eat?

Ruthie: Sure

_(Christine goes to Simon)_

Christine: I have to get home. My Aunt said I could stay a couple days till I get my act together

Simon: Ok. Take care

_(Back at the Camden's)_

Lou: The reason why I accompanied Detective Michaels is something has happen to the church. It has been completely vandalized. The benches have been ripped a part the carpet is torn and there are no signs of anything just yet on whom did it and why they did what they did.

Eric: _(to himself) _Why me?

Lou: I know a lot has happen in this last half hour but I figured to tell you right away because church is this Sunday and we need someway to call everyone up and tell them church well be somewhere else.

Eric: I'll see what I can do.

Annie: (_upset anger)_ How can people be so cruel?

Lucy: I don't know.

_Back at the pool hall_

Mary: Simon, Ruthie, Sam, David; we're leaving in 5 minutes.

Ruthie: It's about time!

Simon: I'll get the twins and meet you in the car.

Mary: Ok. Come on Ruthie lets go.

Ruthie: Coming.

_At the car(s) _

Mary: Is Matt here?

Simon: Matt already went to the house. He said not to worry.

Mary: We can take my car. Well come back to get yours later.

Simon: What?!

Mary: You barley have your license and it's slippery outside and I don't want you getting hurt.

Simon: Ok

_Back at the _Camden's

Eric: Where is everyone? I want them to know whets going on

Annie: They are all at the Pool Hall?

Lucy: I know Simon has a cell phone just not the number. Detective Michaels can we use yours?

Detective Michaels: Sure.

Lucy: Mom you know the number

Annie: Yeah its 554-7651..._sound of car pulling up_

Eric: Who's out there...? It looks like Matt and Mary's car. What a bad time to visit. Both Matt and Mary are going to be so disappointed.

Matt: Hi... Every...b...od...y. Why so glom?

Mary: Hi Dad...Mom...

Eric: It's great to see you Mary.

Mary: You too Dad. Lucy, it's so good to see you too

Lucy: Hi _sniff sniff... _Mary

Annie: Wow everyone's here... Ruthie take the twins upstairs I need to talk to Simon and the rest of the adults. I well talk to you later.

Eric: Ruthie...

Ruthie: Yeah?

Eric: You can stay here and hear what needs to be said.

Ruthie: Ok

Annie: Ok... We all know Grandpa Charles has been a great person in our lives but...

Ruthie: No! No! It can't be!!(_mad-upset)_

Annie: He has past away. He well always be with us and he was such a loving,"_cry"_caring person..._sniff_

Mary: Yes he was

Matt: He was a big influence to me.

Simon: I well never forget him. He well always be in the passenger seat of my car.

_minimum laughter ha.. ha.._

Annie: He did teach you well. And he loved each and every one of you.

Sam: I loved Grandpa

David: Me too. I loved him very much.

Annie: Luc, where is Kevin at

Lucy: He got the night shift tonight. He'll be hear in the Morning

Annie: I think we have enough on our mind tonight I think everyone needs to get some sleep.

Eric: Lucy well talk about your news tomorrow. Detective Michaels, Lou have a good night

Lou: I am so sorry again if there's anything I can do let me know.

Detective: Same here. Good night

_**Meanwhile**_

Kevin: I just want this night to be over

Roxanne: Chill out Kevin like anything is going to happen.

Kevin: Well something could happen

_Gun shoots fired in the background..._

_**Back at the **_**Camden's**

_Silence...10:00pm_

_1hour later..._

_Ding Dong..._

Annie: I'll get it.

_Opens door_

**Who could it be?**

You'll find out as soon

_To be continued..._


	3. You're Married? You're Pregnant?

**You're Married? You're Pregnant**

We left off where Annie is about to answer the door and before that Kevin and Roxanne heard gun shots. Now for the two part conclusion.

Annie: Hi there. Why do u look so familiar?

? Don't you recognize me Mrs. Camden. It's me Robbie.

Annie: "_hugging him" It's_ so good to see you.

Robbie: There's something I have to tell you.

Annie: What is it?

Robbie: Well Mary and I...

_Marry jumps in_

Marry: _"talking fast _"Robbie and I met up in Florida and started dating.

Annie: Oh that's nice. How have you two been?

Robbie and Mary: Good!!

_Mary pulls Robbie to the Kitchen_

Mary: Mom... _"Serious tone" Robbie_ and I have to talk.

Robbie: Nice talking to you _"fading"_ Mrs. Camden

Mary: What were you doing?

Robbie: I was going to tell her the date we set to get married. ..._"Pause"... _You did tell the family right?

Mary: Well not everyone.

Robbie: Who did you tell then?

Mary: I told Lucy, but she doesn't know who I am marrying.

Robbie: Why not? Why haven't you told anyone? Do you not want to get married?

Mary: I don't know. Let's get some sleep and well talk about it in the morning.

"_Meanwhile back with Kevin and Roxanne"_

Roxanne: What was that?

Kevin: I don't know, let's go check it out.

Roxanne: Ok let's do it.

_"Pulls up to an old warehouse"_

_"Both get out of car and get guns out"_

Kevin: This is the police come out with your hands up and weapons on the floor.

Roxanne: I am going to call for back up.

Kevin: ok

Roxanne: _"talking into microphone" _we have a 1035 in progress and we need back up right away!!

Kevin: Stay calm Roxanne everything is going to be all right... _"Gun shots firing"_ we need back up now there firing at us.

_"Police arriving at scene"_

Policeman #1: Is everything all right?

Roxanne: No everything isn't all right!! Kevin's been shot.

Policeman #1: "_talking into walki"_ we have a 1151. We need an ambulance right away.

Kevin: I am allright. Really, just a shot in the bottom part of the leg. It stings

Policeman #2: Doesn't look wounded but the ambulance better check you out just to be sure

Roxanne: We got police on the scene looking to two men in there 20's. One tall a little heavy with brown hair and the other short and muscle with a buzz cut.

_ To Kevin: _I am staying right with you Kevin

_"Ambulance pulls up" "goes right to Kevin"_

Ambulance guy #1: How's it feel?

Kevin: I feel fine it just stings

Ambulance guy #1: we we're just gonna put this on to treat it. Lucky the bullet didn't go through to hurt you any worse. You better go home and get some rest.

Kevin: Sounds good to me. I'll take Roxanne home.

Roxanne: Well the officers arrested the two men that were involved in the gun shots and be sleeping in there own jail cell tonight.

Kevin: That's good to hear

"_Arriving at Roxanne's place"_

Kevin: Here's you stop.

_"Roxanne gets out of car and starts walking to her house"_

Kevin: Roxanne

Roxanne: Yeah what is it?

Kevin: Well... It's about Lucy.

Roxanne: "_Blowing a secret" What_ is she pregnant?

Kevin: What?!

Roxanne: Never mind. Forget I said anything. That's something you and Lucy need to talk about.

Kevin "_serious" _Good Night Roxanne.

_**"Kevin arrives at Camden's house late as he was supposed to up stairs to the attic with Lucy.**_

_**1am**_

Kevin: I love you Lucy

Lucy:_ "sleepy" _I love you too Kevin

_"Next morning at the Camden's house"_

**Eric is making Phone calls to help get the church fixed up know that he has only a few days to get that dealt with, Simon and Matt are still sleeping, Marry, Robbie Kevin and Lucy are in the front room visiting. Lucy is about to announce some news she hasn't even told Kevin yet. Marry is about to tell everyone what happen with her and Robbie.**

**How well the take Lucy's news? Well they accepted what Marry and Robbie did? Well Eric get enough people and funds to help fix the church?**

_**ALL THIS AND MORE TO COME SO STAY TUNED!!**_

_To be continued..._


	4. Chaos at the Camdens

**Conclustion Warning**

This might not be the conclusition there might be more. H**ee Hee Hee!!!!**

With all that has gone on the candams have a lot to deal with Eric needs to find enough ppl to pitch in help before sunday. Annie needs to get a funeral for her father. Lucy has news to tell and Mary and Robbie have an anousment.

Eric: "_on the phone" _Thanks, I really appreseate your help.

"_hangs up phone"_

_"phone rings" _

_Annie answers phone_

Annie: Hello

Lou: Hi Annie is Eric there?

Annie: Yeah just a seconded. _pause...._ Eric phone!!

Eric: Hello

Lou: Hi Eric. Any luck with the calls

Eric: I wasn't able to get a hold of everyone but I talked to Mrs Binks, Mr and Mrs Hampton, Dr. Mc Henry and The Habbitate for Humanitties project leader. I just need to get a hold of Frank Donalds, Kalob Henderson, Ben Colapses, and My father since he has connections.

Lou: Sounds good! well I'll let you get back to work. Thank you so much Eric for all of what you done. You are one of the best I know.

Eric: Thanks Lou that means a lot to me.. Good bye lou take care

Lou: You too. Good bye

_"hangs up phone" _

Annie: Breakfast is ready come and get it

Sam: Yeah pancakes!!

David I like pancakes!

Annie: Ruthie, take the boys to go wash up.

Ruthie: Yes Mom, come on guys time to wash up

Sam and David: Ok

Annie: Oh yeah if any of the familes up tell them breakfast is up.

Ruthie: Ok

_"Matt, Simon, Robbie in one room talking"_

Matt: So what you doing here with Marry Robbie?

Robbie: I thinks it's best that everyone heres the news from the both of us.

Simon: I really don't care what it is. I am praying we can get the church in order and the we can have a proper barrel for Grandpa Charles

Robbie: Grandpa Charles Died!?!

Simon: Sorry you had to hear it so suddenly

Matt: Yeah man sorry. How long do you think you and Mary going to stay?

Robbie: I am not sure. A couple days probaly

_"Ruthie and twins walk in" _

Ruthie: Breakfast is ready

Simon: We'll be right down

Ruthie: Have you seen the rest of the gang.

Matt I think they went down stairs allready.

Ruthie: Ok

_"All candams /Kinkirks are downstairs wating breakfast"_

Annie: Hope everyone likes banana pancakes

Everyone: Yes mom, Yes Mrs. Camden .....

Eric: I want everyone in the living room after your done eating and no buts about it.

Mary to Robbie: _whispering _**_do you think they know?_**

Robbie to Mary: _whispering_**_ I don't know_**

Lucy to herself: _Does anyone know_

_Everyone is in the living room _

_**Eric, Annie, Matt, Mary, Robbie, Lucy, Kevin, Simon, Ruthie, Sam, David and Happy**_

Eric: I have a few anounsments to make. One as you all know our dear Grandpa Charles has passed away and may his spirit always be within us. Also the church has been vandalised so I have volunteered to use are backyard for church this Sunday

Ruthie: We can't fit that many people in our back yard

Annie: We can and we well

Simon: Thats three days from now. Wern't you just going to do it at the church

Eric: I decided to do it here instead it would take a lot less out of peoples time

Matt: You guys better get started

Eric: Which reminds me, you can stay this weekend to help out around the house right?

Matt: Dad, I have to get back home I have to go to work early tomorrow. And get back to the wife.

Eric: Sarahs going to take your shift. Don't worrie about it.

Matt: Dad?!?

Lucy: Looks like he got you there

_Mary and Robbie start sneeking upstairs._

_**Happy barks**_

**everyone turns and looks**

Sam: Where you going Mary

David: Don't leave Mary

Kevin: Whats going on with you too?

Robbie and Mary simutaniously: Ummmm Nothing everything is just fine. yeah everything is just fine

Annie: Is there something you need to tell us?

**Lucy "**_blurts out" _I'm pregnate

Eric: "_In schock" _Your what

_In shocked_

Kevin: Your what?

Everyone else: What?

Lucy: I am pregnet. Your going to be Grandparents. And Ruthie, Simon, Matt, Mary your going to be Aunts and Uncles.

_**Hudge silence!!!!**_

Eric: "_Sarcasticly" _I suppose Mary and Robbie are married?

Again we here _silence_

Robbie: Mr. _pause.... _Mrs. Camden we're ummm

Mary: umm.... we're

Together: Married

Simon: Wow this family keeps on getting better by the minute

Sam and David: Yeah!!!!! Mary is married!!! hurray

Annie: And how long have you been married?

_Lucy and Kevin head upstairs_

Kevin: How come you didn't tell me this?

Lucy: Kevin.. I

Kevin: _cutting off Lucy _I should be the first person to know!!

Lucy: Aren't you happy?

Kevin: Yes. I am truly happy. I am sorry for yelling

Lucy: I love you Kevin

Kevin: I love you Lucy

_Meanwhile _**Matt, Simon, Ruthie, Sam and David are out in the back getting ready for the church set up which is really a surprise for Mary and Robbie and Lucy and Kevin**

Eric: I can't you get married without even communicating with us

Robbie: With all do respect Mr. Camden.... _being cut off_

Eric: I wouldn't dare to defend her. "_yelling" _Now I want you out of my house!!!!

Annie: Aren't you being a little harsh

Eric: I am being completly fair

Mary: I well not let you talk to my husband that way! I hate you father

_Runs right after Robbie_

Annie: What about the party?

Eric: _"mad" _There well be no party

**ERIC: "**_**VERY ANGRY" LUCY AND KEVIN GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED......**_

**CAN ANNIE CONVINCE ERIC TO BRING BACK MARY AND ROBBIE?**

**IS ERIC OK WITH LUCY BEING PREGNAT?**

**WELL MATT, SIMON, RUTHIE, SAM AND DAVID HAVE FIXED THE BACKYARD FOR NOTHING**

**ALL THIS AND MORE**

**LOL I LOVE GIVING CLIFF HANGERS**


	5. The Heart Attack

Ok I added 2 chapters give me ur thoghts

thanks

**_A few blocks away from the camden house_**

**Mary: **Wait up Robbie, don't let my dad get to you. I love you and you know my dad well accept us.

**Robbie: **I can't believe he yelled at me like that. I have never seen him that angry before.

**Mary: **I have and he's been worse. _pause _he just needs to blow off some steam

**Robbie: **I guess your right Mary.

**Mary: **Yeah!! I am always right

_They both kiss_

**_Meanwhile up stairs with Lucy and Kevin_**

**Kevin: **Your father sounds pretty mad at you.

**Lucy:** _"being sarcastic" _Realy??

**Kevin : **You better go down there

**Lucy: **I think I'll wait a few minutes

_**Downstairs with Annie and Eric**_

**Annie: "**_very harsh like" _**_What do you mean no party!!!!??_**There well be a party for Lucy and Kevin and there well be a Party for Robbie and Mary. and you

are not going to stop that from happening. **Do you understand??!!!**

**Eric: **But.... _"getting cut off by Annie"_

**Annie: **But nothing what is said is done and I don't need to hear any buts from you. You are going to leave this house and your going to find Robbie and Mary apologise to them and bring them back with a smile on your face

_"happy interupts and barks"_

_**Annie continuing:**_ I love you sweet heart and I hope to see you back because you won't be back without them, trust me.

**Eric: **Ummm... Love ya _"kisses Annie,walks out and shuts door"_

_**Outside in the backyard(**_**Matt,Simon,Ruthie,Sam and David)**

_everyone is setting up the chairs outside for the church,party for Lucy and Kevin and Mary and Robbie, Funeral for Grandpa Charles_

**Simon**: _"Setting up chairs"_ It's great to see you Matt.

**Matt: **You to Simon

**Ruthie: **Is Sarah coming to visit?

**Sam: **I wanna see Aunt Sarah.

**David:** Aunt Sarah is nice?

**Matt: **She is going to try to come in tonight or sometime this weekend to make it in time for the wedding and pregnat party, church in a momorial for Grandpa Charles.

**Sam and David:** Yeah!!!!!

**Ruthie: **That well be nice I haven't seen her all summer.

**Simon: **So how is medical school Matt?

**Matt: **It is going good. How is school going for you?

**Simon: **I don't know I would like to get out and go to college early. _whispering _don't say anything to mom and dad they have enough going on as we know it.

**Matt: **Your secret is safe with me.

**Matt: **Ruthie?

**Ruthie: **Yeah

**Matt: **Can you run and get Simon and I a soda

**Ruthie:** **WHY?!?**

**Simon: **Just do it

**Ruthie: **Fine! be sure to watch Sam and David.

**Matt: **You got it!!

_Matt and Simon are continuing to work setting up outside, Sam and David are playing with the toys out back._

_Now back inside where Annie is_

**Annie: **Lucy, Kevin can you come down here

**Lucy: **Coming Mom

**Kevin: **Be right down

**Annie: **I wanted to apologise for what happend today. Your father had no right to react the way he did.

**Lucy: **It's ok Mom. Everything is going to be fine

**Kevin: **Where is Mr. Camden?

**Annie: **We had a little fight and I sent him looking for Mary and Robbie. Speaking of which has been quite awhile.

_**Meanwhile Eric is looking for Robbie and Mary**_

**Eric: **_"To himself" _There they are. _"shouting out"_ Mary! Robbie! come here. I need to talk to you.

**Robbie: **_"To Mary" _Great what does he want now.

**Mary: **Dad! go away your just going to make things worse

**Eric: **Listen I am sorry I over reacted. I didn't know how to act. I went over board this time.

**Robbie: **No hard feelings Dad.

**Mary: **I don't forgive you Dad! I well never forgive you. First you send me to your dads because I make some mistakes then you yell at my husband. Your Terrible. Just.. Just leave me alone and let me be. _"she starts running further down til she fades away"_

**Robbie:**This is all my fault.

**Eric: **No. This is my fault I should of never yelled at you. Mary!!!!! come back!!!!! I am sorry!!!!!!!

**Robbie: **Don't worry she'll come back. _"looks at Eric myseriously" _Are you ok Mr Camden?

Eric: I... think I am having a hard attack

_Back at the camdens_

**Annie: **I glad he took Simons cell phone so he could let me know if he found them. Let me try to get a hold of him.

_ring............ring............ring............_

**Robbie: **Hello.

**Annie: **Oh it's so good to hear your voice. Why are you answering Eric's cell

**Robbie: **. I am at the hospital. Your husband just had a minor hard attack and is getting tested for futher processes.

**Annie: **Is he allright?

**Robbie: **I don't know it's been a while but I'll wait here til the end. Oh my. Here comes the nurse

**Annie: **What?? Tell me!!!!! IS HE ALLRIGHT???????!!!!!!!

_**To be continued!!!!!!!**_


End file.
